


Storm's Eye

by RosytheCat



Series: Spirits and Souls [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, Illidan adopts a human shaman, Illidan deserves nice things, Maiev Shadowsong is a jerk, She is in favor of tackle-hugs, There are Vrykul Shaman!, Why aren't there human shaman?, and snuggling, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosytheCat/pseuds/RosytheCat
Summary: Why do so many people keep pitting themselves against Illidan Stormrage, even when it's actually against their own self-interest? Azeroth's self-interest? All of the worlds' self interest? Elena Blake-Zeeman's rather of the opinion that they're willfully blinkered morons, but then she's biased; after all, she's the one all the morons will likely call mad for saying yes when "The Betrayer" offered to blood-adopt her.But then, they never met her Betrayer.Her birth-father.





	Storm's Eye

Disclaimer:  I do not own either Warcraft, World of Warcraft, or Anita Blake - Vampire Hunter. Also warning, I stopped reading Anita Blake after Narcissus in Chains, and sold all of my copies of the books because I grew up, re-examined them, and went "OMG MIND-RAPE DIE VAMPIRES DIE!!!" So, needless to say, the AB portion is going to go AU relatively quickly. Also, for Warcraft I dove into the Legion Expansion lore and kinda fell in platonic love with Illidan while playing. Seriously, WHERE WERE HIS PARENTS when that priestess was telling a bunch of random passers-by that he had a Destiny?! 

Chapter 1: Elena Katherine Blake-Zeeman

***************************  
Elena squinted up at the small tree. It was blackened and visibly brittle; shouldn’t take too much effort to break it down for firewood. Worse comes to worse, there’s plenty of rocks scattered on the ground, and Bisabuela’s atheme in her wrist sheath. She regretted loaning her Swiss Army knife with the mini-magnifying glass attachment to her brother Nicky before going to stay with Da- …Richard, though. Now she was stuck trying to figure out setting a fire with rock and steel, or rubbing sticks together, unless she wanted to run the risk of something or someone close-by and hostile that was sensitive enough to pick up on the pyrokenesis she, Nicky, and a few of their cousins lucked out inheriting from Bisabuelo. 

When was her luck EVER that good? Stone age/medieval tech it was. 

Once she’d managed to break off a few decent arm-loads of dry branches—the tree had clearly been at least singed before at some point; maybe it’d work like charcoal?—and cut a small hank of her own hair off to be tinder, and worn some blisters into her hands spinning a pointed stick…But she did get the fire going, no magic/psychic MacGuffin required. 

Yay?

She stared into the flames, nose scrunching at the burnt-hair smell, but ignored it in favor of finally thinking through the past few days. 

She should have never accepted an invitation to stay with Richard for her 16th birthday. She should have stayed home, with her mother and Papi Nate and Nicky and her cousins and aunts and uncles and Opa! No, instead she’d listened to her inner!Pollyanna and was put on a literal bidding block, to be sold to whichever creepy pervert-vamp that was willing to shell out the most. Her given “options” had been either Asher—who she’d known since diapers and had always creeped her out in a way that had nothing to do with his Le Fantome issues, the drama queen—or some uber-pervert pedophile-vamp that had flat-out SAID he’d slap all four marks on her as soon as she was in touching range, and was glad she was small-chested for her age and family. 

Gah! So gross…

Looking back on things from the perspective of someone who was a non-to-minimally interacting bystander for the majority of the relevant time, it’s a bit obvious that the course plotted by vampire “master-minds” started to veer when Mama got pregnant with her. It gave her stronger, more traditional ties to the Pack, and reduced her usability as a sex-magic sink for the vampires, because OF COURSE Richard got even more possessive and easily set-off than before—which was something of an accomplishment, by her understanding. 

Though she was actually rather grateful, albeit in hindsight, that Richard had pissed Mama off by going out of state for a vampire-directed political-thing one too many times when Elena was six, sending Mama packing her up and running for a family vacation to stay with Bisabuela and Bisabuelo Flores. Which, of course, led to the great-grandparentals noticing and pointing out signs of magical/psychic shenanigans, and don’t you want to be sure it can’t hurt Elena, Mija? If there isn’t anything actually there, the cleansing and healing ritual can’t get rid of something that doesn’t exist; what’s the harm? Didn’t you say there was a crazy werewolf ghost haunting you? We’ll work in an exorcism too, just to be safe, Mija. Because we love you. 

Que nervous breakdown, marital rage-quit, years of therapy—including hug therapy from siblings and cousins and oh look, Nathaniel Grayson is very-very legal now and kind and adores Elena! Including the obvious divorce and somewhat less-obvious second marriage, with Micah depressed but Elena figured that would have never gone anywhere regardless, even with vampire shenanigans, because Mama was married and there had always been something sketchy about Micah’s motivations—hello Chimera!

But anyway, apparently Jean Claude’s current post-Mama human servant was a Sorceress—read demon-summoner—who’d finally clued in that her Master was pushing for Asher to win the bidding war so that they could force ME into a regular three-way so they could BOTH feed on essence d’Elena, and was rather upset that her “boyfriends” were shoving her aside for an “under-aged twig of a kid who was half her age,” to quote. Said jealous sorceress of a jilted girlfriend was fortunately not so self-centered as to believe that Elena was a willing participant, but constrained by the Marks to obey… So she used a loophole to provide a third option: a swirly portal to the unknown, the only thing guaranteed about the destination being that there were demons within 50 feet of the other side of the portal. 

Elena picked the Swirly Portal of Potential Doom over the Room of Certain Doom and Sexual Assault, and here she was. 

There was, in point of fact, a demon when she landed on the other side of the portal; luckily it was turned away from her, and was a small, impish thing that came up to about mid-calf. She’d snuck away and hid behind some boulders as quick as she could, further bolting away once the imp wandered out of probable earshot.

And now, here she was, in a completely new and unknown place, no phone—because of COURSE Richard took that when she wasn’t looking at dinner before things went to shit—no water and no food. 

Except she just saw a snake wending its way along out of the corner of her eye; at best, it’ll lead her to a water source, or at least be a potential dinner in and of itself.  
***************************

Note to self: snakes are really really fast, and Elena needs to work on her aim. Plus side: one of her missed throws got lucky and cut the head off a nesting mother snake that was in the opposite direction of the snake she was aiming for. Now she’s got snake meat for dinner, and snake eggs for tomorrow’s breakfast, so she’s going to call it a draw and hope to God that Uncle Edward never, EVER, hears this story. 

Snake meat is surprisingly good when you haven’t eaten since five pm, and your internal clock says it’s nearly midnight…

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this! The idea has been percolating in my head since we started getting lore-rich STUFF during the Legion pre-launch, and kept growing and growing as things went. Word of warning, this is full of head-canon and crossover head-canon and CRACK, but hopefully intelligent CRACK! 
> 
> Hugs and snuggles, 
> 
> \-- Rosy


End file.
